If Only Tears Could Bring You Back To Me
by Fire.Phoenix121
Summary: It's been a long time, I'm sorry. I just couldn't come earlier...I couldn't believe this was real...I didn't want to believe this was real,' she said softly, tears welling in her eyes. 'I miss you, Harry.' A distraught Hermione visits Harry's grave.


**If Only Tears Could Bring You Back To Me**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, unfortunately I'm not J.K. Rowling, nor do I own Harry Potter (though, I wish I did). The song _If Only Tears Could Bring You Back To Me_ belongs to Midnight Sons.

**----------------------**

It was a chilly autumn day. Hermione Granger pulled her coat tighter around herself as she walked through the cemetery. The wind blew gently and the leaves fluttered around her feet as she slowly made her way through the rows of graves. After a few minutes, she stopped at a tombstone in a quiet part of the graveyard. She smiled sadly, and brushed away some of the leaves that had fallen on top of it. She gazed at it for a moment, as though she believed it wasn't real, and then sunk down on her knees in front of it.

_How will I start_

_Tomorrow without you here_

_Who's heart will guide me_

_When all the answers disappear_

"It's been a long time, I'm sorry. I just _couldn't_ come earlier...I couldn't believe this was real...I didn't _want_ to believe this was real," she said softly, tears welling in her eyes. "I can't believe it's been only a month since you left us...left me. It feels like ten years have gone by. I miss you, Harry," her voice was only a whisper now. "I miss you so much...every waking moment I think about you and wish that you were here with me. How will I go on without you? You were my hope, my savior. You were the reason I'd rise when I'd fall. You were my light when all I could see was darkness." She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand, determined to continue.

_Is it too late_

_Are you too far gone to stay_

_This one's forever_

_Should never have to go away_

"I searched forever, Harry. For an answer. A way to bring you back to me...I found nothing." A small sob escaped her lips. "I'd be up all night, reading books on the dead, looking for a way. You didn't deserve to die, Harry. You should've lived, to celebrate the death of Voldemort with us. But it cost you your own life to defeat him. You're our hero Harry..._my hero_."

_What will I do_

_You know I'm only half without you_

_How will I make it through_

"There was a time when I couldn't even bear thinking about you dying. The very thought would bring tears to my eyes. Life without you is more empty then I could ever imagine. You were half of me, Harry. I'm not Hermione Granger without you. I'm empty...I'm _broken_."

_If only tears could bring you back to me_

_If only love could find a way_

_What I would do, what I would give_

_If you returned to me someday_

_Somehow, someway_

_If my tears could bring you back to me_

"I'd give anything for you to be here with me right now..._anything_. Anything to have you beside me, anything to feel you in my arms once more. Anything to hear your laugh, to see your smile one more time. I wish my tears could bring you back to me. I wish my love could bring you to life again."

_I'd cry you an ocean_

_If you'd sail on home again_

_Wings of emotion_

_Will carry you, I know they can_

"Everyone misses you so much, Harry. Ron wouldn't talk to anyone for two weeks and locked himself in his room and never came out. He was so distraught, Harry. Losing his best friend was hard on him, too...especially because you weren't just his best friend...you were his brother. It was hard on Remus, too. Whenever your name was mentioned he would get up and leave. We would hear him crying himself to sleep every night. Although he never showed it, he really cared about you, Harry. His patronus even changed because of you. Bill and Fleur named their son after you. He's adorable, I wish you were here to see him. Don't you know how much you hurt us, Harry? Everyone's empty without their hero...without you."

_Just light will guide you_

_And your heart will chart the course_

_Soon you'll be drifting_

_Into the arms of your true north_

"I suppose you must be happy, though. You're finally with Sirius again after all those years without him. I knew how much you loved him...it hurt to see you so distraught when he died...but now you're together again and I'm really happy for you. I guess you've finally met your parents, too. That's wonderful, Harry, it really is. You've always wanted a family. You joined your mother, father, and Sirius...your family, the ones you love...but do you ever think of the people you left behind? We're not the same without you, none of us are. Especially me. You were my reason for living and sometimes I even ask myself why I should even bother going on without you. It's like a terrible maze now, with a dead end in every corner. No hope, no faith, no life. No _nothing._ Words can't express how much I miss you, Harry."

_Look in my eyes_

_And you will see a million tears have gone by_

_And still they're not dry_

"I cried for days and days, Harry. There's a huge hole in my heart where you used to be, a hole that will never heal. Ron was there for me though, he comforted me...but not like you, Harry. I remember the way you used to hold me when I cried, the way you would wipe away my tears and then leave me breathless. I remember the way you were there for me when no one else was. I remember when you had faith in me even when I didn't have faith in myself. I remember your ridiculously messy hair, and your emerald green eyes. I remember everything about you."

_If only tears could bring you back to me_

_If only love could find a way_

_What I would do, what I would give_

_If you returned to me someday_

_Somehow, someway_

_If my tears could bring you back to me_

"I dream about you every night, Harry. I dream that somehow you came back to us...to me. I dream, hope, and wish with all my heart and soul that someday that will come true. But deep inside I know it won't...and that truth hurts more then anything."

_I hold you close_

_And shout the words I only whispered before_

_For one more chance, for one last dance_

_There's nothing that I would not give and more_

"We weren't the only ones affected by your death, Harry. The whole world seemed to shatter when you died. At first, no one believed it. When Ron told me and I almost laughed and told him not to joke about things like that. But the minute I saw the pain in his eyes, I knew it was true. Part of me desperately wanted to believe that he was lying, but when I saw your body on the floor, lifeless, I knew he was right. I broke, Harry. Beyond repair...like shattered glass that can never be put together again. I pulled you into my arms, begging you to hold on, begging you to live. But it was too late, you had already gone...you had left the world...left me. I loved all of our times together, the good and the bad. I don't regret anything I've ever said to you. I don't regret any of our fights, it only made us stronger in the end. But there is one thing I do regret, Harry. I never told you that I loved you. I never told you that I'd do anything for you. I never told you that you meant everything to me. I wish you were with me, Harry. I wish I was in your arms, where I always felt safe and protected. There's nothing I wouldn't do, Harry, just for one more day with you." Hermione stood up, wiping her eyes and her face, streaked with tears. She leaned forward and kissed the tombstone.

_If only tears could bring you back to me_

_If only love could find a way_

_What I would do, what I would give_

_If you returned to me someday_

_Somehow, someway_

_If my tears could bring you back to me_

She turned away as another tear fell, quickly followed by many more. A heart-wrenching sob escaped her. There she sat, crystalline tears filling and overflowing from her once warm brown eyes, heavy sobs shaking her body. It was dark by the time her tears had finally stopped. She turned back to face the tombstone once more and traced the letters engraved on it.

_Harry James Potter_

_Beloved Godson_

_Faithful Friend_

_Hero of the Wizarding World_

_1980-1997_

"I miss you." She smiled a smile so sad that it would break anyone's heart and kissed the tombstone again.

"I love you, Harry," she whispered. "Now, tomorrow, forever..._always."_

**----------------------**

**Authors Note: **Okay, so what do you think? I really don't want Harry to die, just so you know. But I did think that it was a good idea for a fanfic.

Please review! )


End file.
